Non (Superman II)
Non is a Kryptonian criminal, and one of Zod's gang and a main antagonist of the Superman universe, most prominently in Superman II. Of the three, he is the biggest, and also the stupidest. He never talks, only making inhuman groans. He was portrayed by Jack O'Halloran. Character Biography Originally a friend of Superman's father Jor-El, Non was a highly intelligent man who served on the Kryptonian council. He and Jor-El discovered Krypton's instability. With this knowledge Non led a separatist movement before being abducted by the science council. The council lobotomized Non, which causes him to lose his ability to speak and become little more than a brute. He soon became an enforcer for General Zod. Non, Zod, and Ursa were convicted of their crimes of treason in Superman the movie, and were sentenced to eternal imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, drifting into space. However, in Superman II, the explosion of a hydrogen bomb sent into space by Superman shattered the Phantom Zone and released the three criminals. They went to Earth, and during a brief stop at the moon they discovered they had the same powers as Superman, such as super strength, the ability to fly, and eye lasers, which Non at first could not do, but when he got the hang of it, he used them repeatedly. Superman fought Non first of the gang, and they were evenly matched, but Non took quite a bit of damage during the battle, being knocked into a tower and having it placed on him by Superman. Eventually, Zod and his gang were led to Superman's fortress of solitude by Lex Luthor, who double crossed Superman and told Zod about a device to take away Kryptonians' powers. Zod made Superman enter and had Luthor turn it on, however, Superman had switched the device around so it would take away the power of anyone outside, and not affect those inside. Zod, Ursa, and Non lost all their powers. After Superman threw Zod into a crevice, Non tried to fly at Superman, but without any of his powers he fell into another icy abyss to his doom. Trivia *In a made for television cut of Superman II there is a brief shot of Zod, Ursa, and Non being led out of the Fortress of Solitude by law enforcement. *In the Richard Donner cut of Superman II following the showdown at the Fortress of Solitude Superman turned back time to undo the damage the Kryptonian criminals had caused. Non, Ursa, and General Zod were re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone which continued its journey through space. *O'Halloran did not get along that well with Christopher Reeve during filming of Superman II. He said at one point he had nearly punched Reeve but director Richard Donner had intervened. After the accident that left Reeve paralyzed O'Halloran said his heart went out to Reeve and he praised Reeve for his courage after his accident. *Additionally O'Halloran has said that the reaction he most often gets when meeting fans is, "My God, he can talk!" Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:Military Category:Dimwits Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Oppressors Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Outcast Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Totalitarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male